digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in the Digimon World series
Digimon World * Hiro - The main character of Digimon World. He was brought to the Digital World by Jijimon to save File Island from being destroyed by evil Digimon, who were losing their memory and turning evil. He had many different partners over the course of the game but he started out with the partner Agumon or Gabumon. * Analogman - The main human villain. He believes that Digimon should all be slaves to humankind. His Digimon partner is Machinedramon. Digimon World 2 * Akira - The main character of Digimon World 2. He had many different partners over the course of the game but he started out with the partner Patamon (canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of becoming a Black Swords, Gold Hawks, or Blue Falcons tamer). Later on, he also befriends a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain. * Bertran - Partners: Digitamamon, Okuwamon, Ninjamon, Tankmon, Deramon. Akira's chief rival always attempts to outdo and supass Akira with little success. * Joy-Joy - Partners: Monzaemon, Deramon, Starmon, Ninjamon, Raremon. Best friend of Bertran's, and always around him, trying to calm him down when he gets frustrated with Akira, whom she seems to be fairly kind with, although gets mad at him when he defeats her digimon in the Colloseum. * Kim - Partners: Wizardmon, Seadramon, Akatorimon, Ogremon. Infiltrates the city and steals the Generator Parts from the Tamer's Club. She is thought to be a villain, but after Akira defeats her digimon in Modem Domain he discovers that she was only borrowing the Generator Parts for her sister to invent something new for the Digital World. In the ending, it seems she becomes attracted to Akira. Although unknown if it is canon to the story, the in-game picture of her has her wearing goggles which symbolizes leadership in the Digimon series, along with Akira, which could mean she does have a future with him. * Ben Oldman - Partners: Centarumon, MetalMamemon, Meramon. Former leader of the Blue Falcons, went into hiding after the "Blood Knights Incident". Held the secret to reaching File Island. * Techna-Donna - The sister of Kim, who gives Akira the Power Radar after he realizes that the standard radar isn't powerful enough for certain domains, specifically the Giga Domain. * Professor Piyotte - Partners: Yanmamon, Syakomon, Ikkakumon. Expert in Digimon DNA, knows a great deal about digimon and DNA digivolving. Akira comes to the professor to ask him where the Archive Ship is. Blood Knights A group of guard tamers that rebelled and started a war. Crimson Leader of the Blood Knights. He eventually merges with ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, and ChaosPiedmon, becoming NeoCrimson, a powerful but uncontrollable Digimon who is killed by Akira. Partners *Deltamon *ExTyrannomon *Myotismon *Pumpkinmon *SkullMammothmon *VenomMyotismon Damien A commander of the Blood Knights. He is often boastful, but is constantly beaten by Akira. He tries to infiltrate the city by impersonating a Black Swords Tamer. Partners *Cherrymon *Etemon *MegaKabuterimon *Ogremon *Puppetmon *RedVegiemon Gold Hawks * Vandar - Partners: MetalMamemon, Mamemon, PrinceMamemon. Leader of the Gold Hawks. * Esmeralda - Partners: Tentomon, Biyomon, Tapirmon, Piddomon, Unimon, Birdramon. A Gold Hawks tamer, but isn't a very confident one. Brian tries to comfort her, and she is also Akira's companion throughout the game. * Mark Shultz - Partners: Saberdramon, Gururumon, ShimaUnimon. Gold Hawks Tamer, and tells Akira about a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain whom Akira eventually befriends, using the Toy Plane he gives Akira. * Brian Wiseman - Partners: Garudamon, AeroVeedramon, Mammothmon. A high ranking Gold Hawks tamer, who seems to have a romantic interest in Esteena. He battles Akira in the Colosseum. Blue Falcons * Cecilia - Partners: Jijimon, Magnadramon, MarineAngemon. Leader of the Blue Falcons, and also the head trainer for students becoming Digimon Tamers. Akira joins her team after his last mission in becoming a Tamer is complete (canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of joining the Black Swords or Gold Hawks). * Doug Duem - Partners: Elecmon, Gotsumon, Floramon, Tyrannomon, Centarumon, Monochromon. A Blue Falcons tamer, tries to be very aggressive but fails. * Debbie - Partners: Palmon, MoriShellmon, JungleMojyamon, Togemon, 3 Mamemon. A Blue Falcons tamer, usually hangs around in the Tamer's Club, where she has her dancing Palmon that a Black Swords Tamer eventually falls in love with when Debbie leaves. * Zudokorn - Partners: MegaSeadramon, Lillymon, Triceramon, Blossomon, Deramon, Pumpkinmon. Member of the Blue Falcon's Guard team, and also someone that Akira looks up to. He helped Akira with his last mission to get his Taming License. Black Swords * Skull - Partners: Hagurumon, Puppetmon, DemiDevimon. Leader of the Black Swords. * Sheena - Partners: Otamamon, DemiDevimon, Gazimon, Gesomon, Devimon, Guardromon. A Black Swords tamer who also isn't very confident like Esmerelda, and also informs Akira that Agumon was looking for him in the Digimon Trading Center. * Chris Connor - Partners: Bakemon, Woodmon, Soulmon, Phantomon, Myotismon, Megadramon. A black Black Swords tamer, who gives Akira a Toy Plane in the Digimon Trading Center, a very powerful gift that can help befriend any type of Digimon the best. Later on, he goes to File Island and becomes confused by Gekomon in the Data Domain and mistakes Akira for an enemy. * Karen Bates - Partners: Megadramon, WaruMonzaemon, Tekkamon. A high ranking Black Swords tamer, who first appears at Angemon's house. Digimon World 3 * Junior (Atsushi) - The main character of Digimon World 3. * Teddy (Takumi) - One of Junior's friends. He apparently idolizes a famous hacker known as Lucky Mouse. * Ivy (Midori) - One of Junior's friends. Her Digimon Online alias is Kail (Kite). According to Junior, she hadn't shown any interest in Digimon before. Later, it turns out she wanted to find her brother, Kurt. * Kurt - His Digimon Online alias is Lucky Mouse. He helps out Junior in some situations, disguised as a Numemon. He is later revealed to be Ivy/Kail's brother, shortly before he is turned into an Oinkmon by the AoA. * Nick * Lisa * Tamer Keith - Partners: Triceramon, Kuwagamon, Kunemon. * Seiryu Leader - Partners: Minotarumon, Tyrannomon, Apemon. *'Suzaku Leader' - Partners: Woodmon, RedVegiemon, ShogunGekomon. *'Byakko Leader' - Partners: Flymon, Tortomon, Mamemon. *'Genbu Leader' - Partners: Vikemon, MetalEtemon, Antylamon. *'A.o. A. Leader' - Partners: Numemon (x2). *'Lord Megadeath' - Partners: Fuujinmon, Suijinmon, Raijinmon. *'Game Master' - Partners: Minotarumon, Gargomon, Bastemon. *'MAGAMI President' *'Qing Long Chief' - Partner: Kimeramon. *'Zhu Que Chief' - Partners: Cherrymon, Scorpiomon, Snimon. *'Bai Hu Chief' - Partners: Golemon, Gryphonmon, Ebidramon *'Xuan Wu Chief' - Partners: Boltmon, SkullMammothmon, Puppetmon *'Ice Witch' - Partners: Frigimon, MegaSeadramon, Mammothmon. *'Fire Knight' - Partners: Meramon, SkullMeramon, BlueMeramon. *'Dark Knight' - Partners: SkullSatamon, Devidramon, Vilemon. *'Dr. Kadomatsu' *'Tamer Genji' - Partner: Kuwagamon, Kuwagamon (recolor). *'Tamer Natsumi' - Partners: Betamon, Vegiemon, Kiwimon. *'Tamer Akiba' - Partner: Bakumon. *'Tamer Chris' - Partners: Kuwagamon, Flymon, Yanmamon. *'Tamer Tomomi' - Partners: Betamon, Kiwimon, Vegiemon. *'Tamer Andy' - Partners: Triceramon, Tuskmon. *'Tamer George' - Partners: Vademon, Thundermon. *'Tamer Mei Lin' - Partners: DemiDevimon, Bakemon. *'Tamer Catherine' - Partners: Kunemon (x2), Dokugumon. *'Tamer Lucia' - Partners: Goblimon, Ogremon. *'Tamer Robert' - Partners: Crabmon, Gizamon, Gekomon. *'Tamer Gordon' - Partners: Crabmon, Gizamon, Gekomon. *'Tamer Alice' - Partners: Kunemon, Dokugumon (x2). *'Tamer Nacky' *'Tamer Wong' *'Tamer Steve' *'Tamer Gloria' *'Tamer Mitch' *'Tamer Bob' *'Tamer Jessica' *'Tamer Alice' *'Tamer Nakano' *'Tamer Makoto' *'Tamer Brown' *'Tamer Mitaka' *'Tamer Haruka' *'Tamer Poemy' *'Tamer Pierre' *'Tamer Shingo' *'DRI Jimmy' - Partners: Guilmon. *'DRI Johann' - Partners: Agumon. *'DRI Kazuki' - Partners: Patamon. *'DRI Michael' - Partners: Renamon. *'DRI Ken' - Partners: Kotemon. *'DRI Yuji' - Partners: Bearmon. Digimon World 4 Digimon World DS Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Light Fang *'Koh' is the main character of Digimon World: Dawn, and is a rising tamer in the Light Fang organization. He is partnered with Coronamon, and is rivals with Sayo. It is possible to pick a different name or gender for him when starting the game. *'Chief Glare' is the leader of Light Fang, and is partnered with Ophanimon. In Dawn, he begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dusk, he is under the control of the Chrono Core. *'Litton' is a gold tamer. *'Gideon' is a silver tamer. *'Gaoh' is a bronze tamer. *'Lyla' is a bronze tamer. *'Pulsa' is a normal tamer. *'Tamochi' is a normal tamer. *'Kenpo' is a normal tamer. *'Tonpei' is a normal tamer. *'Cheetah' is a normal tamer. Ophanimon Ophanimon appears as Ophanimon Core in Digimon World: Dusk. She is one of the few Digimon not degenerated by Grimmon. Night Claw *'Sayo' is the main character of Digimon World: Dusk, and is a rising tamer in the Night Claw organization. She is partnered with Lunamon, and is rivals with Koh. It is possible to pick a different name or gender for her when starting the game. *'Chief Julia' is the leader of Night Claw, and is partnered with ChaosGallantmon. In Dusk, she begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dawn, she is under the control of the Chrono Core. *'Raigo' is a gold tamer. *'Spike' is a silver tamer. *'Sukiyo' is a bronze tamer. *'Kakumi' is a bronze tamer. *'Newton' is a normal tamer. *'Dorothy' is a normal tamer. *'Barone' is a normal tamer. *'Ponch' is a normal tamer. *'Gutts' is a normal tamer. ChaosGallantmon ChaosGallantmon appears as ChaosGallantmon Core in Digimon World: Dawn. Digimon Digital Card Battle *